Auto x Right Hand
Auto x Right Hand **the first fanfic that revolves around masturbation** The life of a living legend after the incident at Fuchsia City. Trying to live a normal life after recovering from internal bleeding and trauma, Auto is now under close inspection by the government, and has been given support and encouragement by people all around the world. After five months of therapy, and chasing down his ghost to drag back into his body, Auto is now finally allowed to live in an apartment complex on his own for the first time with the restriction of not being able to ejaculate until the government believed it was heałthy enough to. His Ugandan brothers are next door to the apartment paid by his insurance and donors. Many new opportunities await this young man.. ' ' ..But which opportunities will be exploit? ' ' The chirping crickets filled the hot air, as the streets of Fuchsia city were crowded with tourists. Looking out his window, he looked around the complex. None of his neighbors were awake. Looking back at his clock, it read 7:23. “Damn..why did I wake up this earl-“ His phone rang, vibrating on his desk on the other side of his bedroom. Auto’s cramped legs slowly made its way towards the phone. Opening it up, it was a missed call from the government. He wanted nothing to do with them anymore. After 32 rectum and anus surgeries, forced public speeches, controversy and research on him, Auto just wanted a normal life. And so did Qveen after Victini struck. ~~They do have a lot in common, and the ship is relevant still!~~ But it’s a dead ship! Opening up discord, he checked the dozens of texts he received daily from his friends. Clicking on the first dm, being Yuno’s, his eyes scanned across pages and pages of gay furry porn. Throwing his phone on his bed, he buried his head into his knees. “No, I don’t want anything to do with sex! It ruined me, it tainted me, it-“ Auto realized he was having a Vietnam flashback. Metagross tanks and meteor mash bombs were flying all around him in the jungle Auto thought he was in. He curled up in a ball, then realized his boner was poking him in the face. “God dammit.” Auto cursed at how quickly his body betrayed his morale and his determination to live a normal life. Looking around, the sun was barely peeking out of his windows. Auto could hear only the clicks, snores and spitting of his neighbors next door. His lip quivered, and he could barely stop his hand from digging into his pants. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, looking around nervously. Another phone call came. From the government, again. With a sigh, Auto plopped down and held the phone to the side of his face. “Hello?” He spoke. “We’re watching you. Don’t try anything funny.” A deep voice murmured. They hung up abruptly. Auto’s face turned pale. Looking outside, he saw Juju hanging by a rope on the other side of the apartment complex, with a pair of binoculars stuck to his neck. Auto covered his windows with the curtain, and dashed about the room to cover other windows. A voice began that came from the apartment audio system. “We have cameras in here too.” He ran around, controlling the urge to just fall flat on the floor and choke the chicken to his heart’s content. Blood pumped through his dick, as he ran into the bathroom- a haven he thought was safe. At this point, his boxers were oozing with precum. Without thinking or knowing of anything else, Auto’s pants hit the floor and he was slapping the rat. Not even five seconds and a jet of cum was sent flying above his head, coincidentally covering a camera’s screen above with a thick layer of jizz. His cumstained hands were trembling, but they managed to lock the bathroom door. Whipping out his phone, Auto pulled open Yuno’s DMs, and his hands fumbled for his rock hard dick. Pulling his skin back and forth, he gritted his teeth as blood pumped through his throbbing cock. Crouching over his sink, his lust crazed eyes scanned over the dozens and dozens of furry porn. Then came onto the gifs. The fur-filled jiggling tits of a wolf being pounded and slobbered all over created precum gushing onto the carpet Auto stood on. Juices dropped all over the furry girl’s body, as she rubbed all the sweat and spit on her tits. Onto the next gif. A thick ass giraffe was bent over with a monkey buttfucking it, clinging onto the two round spheres. The small creature’s huge cock splurged in and out of the giraffe’s pussy. Sticky liquids are stretched with each thrust, and Auto’s face began to turn red and hot. His body tingled with the sensation of pleasure. Every muscle in his body began contracting and expanding, as gasps of satisfaction escaped between each picture. Auto’s ears would not work, nor would anything outside of his eyes and his dick. He was pulling his foreskin back and forth so quickly that anyone would question whether his dick would fall off and quit. But Auto kept slapping the rat, and he couldn’t stop. “I’m cumming..!” Auto shrieked, thrusting his pelvis back and forth, wishing he could fuck that **t h i c c** giraffe. A stream of jizz sprayed all over the bathroom mirror. Auto couldn’t see himself anymore through the mirror. As the cum began to fall and slide down the mirror, he looked down at his dick expecting a limp tree stump, because he could not feel his left leg or his erection anymore. Instead, Auto saw a rock hard dick, bobbing up and down like a seesaw. But hey, erectile dysfunction was the least of his worries. This was because Auto was starting to be able to hear again after his intense 7 hour mastrubation session. And what he heard was a loud banging on the bathroom door. Immediately, he struggled at first, but ended up moving furniture and turning it into a blockade for the door. Creative for a man who had just came twice in a row. And third time’s the charm. Maybe he’d be satisfied enough on the third time. Looking back at his phone, (which was nearly showered with cum if he didn’t move it in time) he saw the one thing he couldn’t resist. The Qveen x Victini fanfic. Drool began to trickle out of the sides of his mouth, and Auto’s hand gripped over his dick like he was holding a gun about to pull up on anyone who’d hurt *his* queen. Auto’s pupils dilated, as he imagined Queen, bent over with her curvy hips being pounded by a flaming dick kebab. 3rd degree vaginal burns were seen from any angle you’d try looking from, and Auto, of course, would look at them all. “Open the damn door!” The voice demanded. But he could not hear, other than the voice in his mind that resembled Queen, saying “cum in me, Auto!” He could feel the jizz building up in his balls. Auto was ready. Standing on top of the blockade in front of the door in an act of triumph, he released the beast. Auto opened his eyes, so lost in the session that he expected Queen’s sticky and slime covered face to appear in front of his cock. Instead, an agent in a black tuxedo was jizzed over, all over his sunglasses and his tuxedo. And that agent, to his eyes’ surprise..was a Metagross.